We'll Meet Again
by Egglette
Summary: Whether they had known each other for years or for days or for minutes, with every dying breath, they managed to whisper a phrase that would give the other strength: We'll Meet Again...


**Cute, sad, oneshot that popped into my mind. **

**Get your kleenex ready, guys and gals. BBRae.**

* * *

"Can I sit here?"

The girl looked up for a split second then quickly returned to her book with a murmured, "Sure."

He immediately pulled out a rather large-looking graphic novel. "I'm Gar, by the way," he held out his hand. She didn't move; her eyes never left the page. He waited patiently for her to introduce herself, and when she didn't, he plopped his hand down onto her book. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"Would you mind removing your hand from my book? I happen to be in the middle of the climax."

Gar blinked. "Well I think I know who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," he grumbled, opening the graphic novel.

The girl twitched, giving him a cold stare. "You would be angry too if a perfect stranger came up to you and invaded your privacy by putting their greasy hands all over a famous poet's works," she growled in reply.

"I wasn't a perfect stranger; I had introduced myself. Unlike _you_," He hissed; his voice was slowly rising over library-tones.

"I don't even know you! Why are you even sitting at this table?"

"There's no where else open, e'ma'duh!"

"E'ma'duh?" She repeated, snorting.

"Yes," said Gar. He raised his chin in the air and folded his arms.

"Just please stop talking to me."

He shut the comic book closed. "What if I don't want to?"

At that point the two had been yelling loud enough to bring the librarian over. Without saying a word, she pointed at the doorway. The girl opened her mouth to protest, but the librarian only pushed her arm out further in the direction of the exit. The girl gave an angry glare at Gar and pushed her way past him, who was already getting up. She stormed out of the library, letting the double-doors slam in Gar's face.

"Hey, hey wait!" Gar pushed the doors open, rubbing his swollen nose. "C'mon, I'm sorry! Can't we be friends?"

"No," she said coldly.

She sat down at the bus stop, opening up a different book and Gar gave her a wide-eyed look. "Why not?"

"Because…because…" she sputtered, "Because I don't like you!"

"Oh…" He said softly. She gave a sigh and licked her lips, setting her book aside for the moment.

"Look, I don't really know you. You just got me kicked out of the only library within a four-mile radius of my apartment and I've just been having a really bad day."

He brightened. "Oh! Well maybe talking about it will help."

"I don't know you," she repeated.

"I'm Gar; remember? And you're…"

"Rachel," she said with another unnecessary sigh. "Rachel Roth."

"Rachel! Gar an' Rachel, what a pair," He said merrily. "I like the name Rachel."

"I don't," she spat. "I wanted to be named Raven."

"Well you can name your daughter that," he pointed out. She wanted to yell at him, but found all will to do it gone. He _was_ fairly attractive; wavy blonde hair, green eyes, and a cute, dimpled smile—

Rachel quickly regained herself, realizing she had been staring. "Why? So I can have an abnormally preppy daughter who despises her name and will want to be named something like…I don't know, Brittney."

Gar laughed. "You're funny."

Rachel found herself smiling. "And you're not," she said. Gar opened his mouth in surprise, but it turned into a grin as he saw her smirking.

"Hey!" He protested. But he wasn't angry, at the least bit. In fact, his smile was so wide you wouldn't believe there was still room left on his face. "I like you, Rachel. Tell me about your bad day. "

She immediately flustered, feeling extremely grateful as she eyed the bus coming around the corner. "…I don't think that's a good idea."

"Aw, c'mon, please?"

Rachel said nothing, eying him warily. He smiled back at her, giving her a glimpse at very white teeth. The bus pulled up, hissing its doors open. Without replying, Rachel got up and entered the bus, depositing her money in the slot. Gar stuck out his tongue for a moment in protest but followed in suit.

"You're following me," she sighed.

"I'm a lonely o'l coop," said Gar, mimicking an elderly man's voice. His arm shivered as if he was leaning on a cane. "I need a nice young lady to keep me company…"

"Okay, that has to be the worst pick up line I've ever heard."

"Ah, but I'm creative," Gar pointed out, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Don't try any of that suggestive crap on me, I'm liberated."

"My last girlfriend was too; I'm used to it," he said proudly. "And I'll have you know I was planning on taking the bus today anyway; I have an appointment."

"Whoop-skid-dee-do for you," Rachel deadpanned.

"You really want to know my problem?" Rachel found an empty seat next to a sleeping man and sat in it, playing her fingers. Gar took the seat across the isle and slapped his forehead, giving a sound that made it perfectly obvious that was he was aiming for all along. "…My boyfriend got drafted."

Gar's face fell, biting his lip. He pressed his lips together to refrain from saying something he didn't want to be said. The Vietnam War was a horrible place to be sent to. "Oh…I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be," she whispered. "He left today."

"He'll be back," Gar reached for her hand, giving it a tender stroking. Surprisingly enough to both of them, she didn't recoil. Instead she gave a meager smile and felt her cheeks turn a light pink.

"How do you know?"

"Because you don't deserve to lose the one you love." He released her hand and leaned back in his seat. Both were quiet for a time, but Rachel was watching him out of the corner of her eye. He looked like he was thinking; about what, she wasn't sure. After a while, he pulled on the string that signaled stop requests. Rachel furrowed her brow at him, confused.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

To her surprise, as he got up while the bus slowed, he didn't say anything. When it had finally come to a full stop, he turned with a sad look in his eyes. "Ah…" He began, swiveling his head between the front of the bus and Rachel.

"You comin' or what, kid?" The bus driver asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah…I'm coming…" He bent down to Rachel's level, biting his lip. "Just know…we'll see each other again, okay?"

Rachel cocked her neck back, giving him a strange look as she watched his back until he was out of view. "Okay…" She whispered slowly, snorting and opening her book.

---

"Can you get the mail today, Kor?" Rachel asked, staring at the ceiling of the apartment. Her roommate Kori raised an eyebrow but complied, returning a few minutes with a stack of letters. She threw three at Rachel and plopped down onto her bed.

"That's strange…" Rachel mused.

Kori sat up and crawled off the bed, resting her elbows and chin on Rachel's. "What is strange? Are those not just bills?"

"Two of them, yeah, but…I got a letter from the army."

Kori's eyes widened and she gave a gasp. "You don't think…"

"No," Rachel shook her head, opening the package. She gave it a shake and out spilled a small monkey with cymbals attached to its hands and a letter, all stamped and ready to be mailed. It had no return address. Kori picked up the package and peeked inside. Another letter fell out. She began to read,

"_Miss Rachel Roth, _

_We are sorry to inform you that your friend/family/relative Garfield Logan has perished in battle. The U.S. Army greatly appreciates his valiant efforts to protect our nation and a tombstone will be set in his honor. Enclosed are his only possessions and a letter that he intended to send_," Kori finished, dropping the letter. "Who is Garfield Logan?"

"A boy… A boy I met the day Rowan left for Vietnam…" Rachel said slowly, more to herself than Kori.

"You must have bonded very well," Kori said. Rachel could only nod as she opened the letter Gar had prepared to send:

'_Hey! Okay, knowing you (from like, the only 40 minutes I knew you!) you're probably going, "Oh geeze, this guy is such a weirdo," right? I gotta agree with you though, putting you as my contact. My parents kinda…aren't around anymore and I couldn't put my best friend through it, with all the shit he faces in his own life._

_So…we're heading out today! Yeah, loads of fun that'll be, eh? I just **love** sending hot lead through other people's bodies, ya know? (Okay, that was totally sarcasm!) Would you believe they don't have vegan food choices? _

_Anyway, if this is the only letter you get, I'm sorry we didn't get to meet more, I would've liked too. If it isn't, then expect more! _

_We'll meet again,_

_Gar.'_

"Oh my god…" Rachel said, dropping her head into her hands. She was angry at Gar, for putting her in this position. She hardly knew him, so why was she on the verge of tears? It wasn't like Rowan had died in battle… Kori snatched the letter, scanning it quickly. She pressed it against her heart, sighing dreamily.

"That is so romantic! I mean, if you didn't have a boyfriend and all," She added nervously, placing the letter back on the bed with a chuckle.

Rachel sat there for ten minutes. Kori gave her space, reopening her magazine and reading it in silence, only occasionally glancing out of the corner of her eye to see Rachel in the same exact position she'd left her. Only once, she heard her murmur, "_We'll meet again…_"

---

"Overload…angry!" The living computer chip howled, stomping his foot on the ground. Stupid titans! How _dare_ they try to get him wet? Well, he'd shown them. They'd only succeeded in soaking themselves. Beast Boy had shaken off the water in dog form and the water only dripped off Cyborg, but the rest remained drenched.

"Great…" Raven moaned, picking up a corner of her wet cloak.

"Titan's, go! The faster we move, the quicker it'll dry!" Robin yelled, charging forward at Overload, Bo stick ready.

"Robin, no!" Cyborg called. "You're soaked! If you even touch him, you'll be electrocuted!"

Robin frowned, angrily nodding his head in agreement. "You're right. Cyborg, Beast Boy, you take care of Overload. Raven, Starfire, and I will go help the bank workers." Raven, who had been trying to squeeze out the water from her cloak, now brought her head up to see Robin and Starfire heading towards the teller's stations and all around, helping people up.

Having not heard Robin or Cyborg, Raven began to chant her mantra. A crate engulfed in black light and slowly began to rise. Cyborg and Beast Boy were busy fighting the electronic monster, and Raven took advantage to the fact Overload's back was to her. She slammed the crate into him, sending him into a nearby wall. Overload peeled himself from the wall, turning on her with a vicious walk. Clearly infuriated, Overload sent out a wave of electricity at her.

The shock waves pulsed through her body, stinging and burning her skin. She landed on her back, the electricity still rippling through her. She couldn't help but screech out in pain. Several crates hovered and exploded as she wailed.

Slowly the pain died away with her screams and she lay there, rasping for breath. "Raven!" Cyborg and Beast Boy exclaimed in unison. Cyborg hurried to her side but Beast Boy turned fiercely on Overload, changing into an elephant in milliseconds.

He gathered as much water as he could from a puddle left over from the sprinkler system and sprayed it at Overload with much more force than was needed. The living electronic was reduced to a chip in moments. Beast Boy wasted no time in rushing to Raven, who was still choking for air.

"Will she be able to heal herself?" He asked desperately.

Cyborg shook his head, cupping his forehead with his palm. "I—I don't know, man…I don't know… She's been electrocuted really badly; very few live through this kind of shocking, even those with healing powers."

"But…she'll be alright, won't she? I mean, she's Raven!"

Cyborg said nothing, focusing on the beeping coming off his arms. "She's still alive…but barely."

Beast Boy grabbed her hand and bit his lip to keep from crying. "C'mon Rae…you gotta pull through, you gotta. I—we…the team needs you!"

It was then that Raven did something she had expected herself to do: she smiled. She gave his hand a squeeze and whispered, "…We'll…We'll meet again…" She whispered, closing her eyes for the last time. Her breathing slowed and her hand began to slip out of his grasp.

"Raven?" He whispered. "Raven!" He let the tears spill, burying his head in her upper chest.

---

Raven's words never left him, even when he grew old and retired, having started a family of his own. If there were ever a slight breeze, Beast Boy would always seem to hear the wind whispering, '_We'll meet again…_'

* * *

**Okay...was that sad or was it sad? My friend said it reminded her of Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought.**


End file.
